The prior art has included a number of electro-anatomical methods and apparatus for anatomical mapping of portions of a patient's body and/or for determining the position and rotational orientation of a catheter or probe within the patient's body. Examples of such prior art devices and methods include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,647,361; 5,820,568; 5,730,128; 5,722,401; 5,578,007; 5,558,073; 5,465,717; 5,568,809; 5,694,945; 5,713,946; 5,729,129; 5,752,513; 5,833,608; 5,935,061; 5,931,818; 6,171,303; 5,931,818; 5,343,865; 5,425,370; 5,669,388; 6,015,414; 6,148,823 and 6,176,829.